Les neiges de l'enfer
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: fic née d'un concours intère-msn (sais po si sa s'appelle comme ca) les fics de Mel et Lylio sont déjà la et voila la mienne. Je préviens c un conte a ma façon et c du sucre liquide (pire que la guimauve)


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Shinny : t'en a pas marre de répété ?

Chtite : è_é

Shinny : oups *se cache* de mauvaise humeur la Chtite

Chtite : grrr

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com 

Source : GW

Keimei : sauf si tu te mettait a …. 

Shinny : *plaque une patte sur le bec de Kei* elle a rien dit ^^0

Chtite : è_é

Genre : c plus guimauve c sucre liquide

Muse : Keimei y a qu'elle pour des truc pareil 

Kei : mé g rien…*replaquage avec patte* 

Chtite : grrr

Kei : *a Shinny* ké a ?

Shinny: réveil tot ^^0

Kei: qu'elle heure? Oo 

Shinny : 12h30 ^^00

Kei: Oo

Chtite: *sifflote*

Shinny et Kei: -_______-

Disclamer : po a moi

Le mot de la bétalectrice : J'aimeuh la neigeuh !!!!!!!!

Les neiges de l'enfer

Dans l'enfer vivaient deux démons. On pouvait se demander ce qu'il faisait ici, puisque à part leurs ailes membraneuses, ils ressemblaient au plus pur des anges. Les cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux clairs comme des lacs limpides. Ils rayonnaient de douceur et leur peau blanche comme le lys n'arrangeait rien. Ils étaient rejetés des démons pour cette raison. Il n'y avait rien de démoniaque ou de méchant en eux. Ils se demandaient encore comment la nature avait pu autant se tromper avec eux. 

De plus, ils ne supportaient pas la chaleur qui régnait en enfer. Ils avaient l'impression qu'elle leur brûlait la gorge et les yeux. Ils avaient cherché l'endroit le moins chaud des enfers, mais seul le haut de la montagne des ossements pouvait leur apporter un semblant de fraîcheur. Ils avaient tenté d'y aller. Mais gardée par des démons rouges aux cornes proéminentes, il leur avait été impossible d'y monter. 

Depuis leur tentative échouée, ils vivaient au bord de l'enfer, confinés dans un petit coin, l'endroit le plus éloigné des lacs de lave. Eloigné, mais sûrement pas assez, ils se sentaient chaque jour brûler à petit feu. Si bien qu'ils se rendirent vite compte, qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps et qu'au prochain passage du soleil, ils finiraient par mourir. 

Maintenant, ils comprenaient pourquoi ils étaient les deux seuls « gentils » démons. Tous les autres avant eux, avaient fini par mourir dans les pires souffrances. Ils attendaient donc, patiemment que la faucheuse vienne réclamer son dû. Ils savaient par les rumeurs, que cette dernière adorait particulièrement prendre les gentils démons. Ils n'avaient jamais pu savoir pourquoi. 

Ils continuaient à attendre, patiemment que la délivrance approche et qu'ils quittent cet enfer pour aller, la faucheuse seule savait où. Un soir, alors qu'ils sentaient que leurs poumons allaient les lâcher, une brise fraîche vint éteindre le feu, qui les consumait. Ils respirèrent tous deux à plein nez, le vent froid qui les rafraîchissait. Ils ne se demandèrent pas d'où il venait, ni pourquoi. La seule question qu'ils se posaient, était combien de tant cela allait durer. Alors que le froid devenait plus intense, les deux démons se levèrent, sentant pour la première fois, une force infinie les parcourir. Comme si le feu qui brûlait éternellement en enfer, les avait privés de leur énergie, l'aspirant dans ses profondeurs. 

Les deux démons se sentaient particulièrement joyeux du répit qui leur était offert. Avec hésitation, ils marchèrent à travers l'enfer, le visitant pour la première fois. Il leur semblait étonnamment beau et tellement différent. Ils arrivèrent avec crainte vers l'un des premiers lacs de lave. Plus ils s'en approchaient, plus le froid devenait moins intense. Pourtant, celui-ci ne disparut pas. 

Ils finirent par arriver au bord du lac. Leurs yeux brillèrent d'étoiles, comme ceux de deux enfants émerveillés par de nouvelles découvertes. Le lac rouge flamboyant, se striait petit à petit de fines lignes blanches. Quand deux lignes se refermaient autour d'une parcelle de lave, cette dernière se couvrait de millier de petites étoiles et l'écarlate palissait, prenant la couleur des cerises gelées. Ils regardaient avec fascination, le lac se transformer en une mosaïque de blanc rougit et d'étoiles captives. Lorsque le lac fut entièrement recouvert de la pellicule blanche, un éclair vint éblouir les deux démons. Quand ils purent rouvrir les yeux, ils trouvèrent devant un tapis blanc pur, d'où sortait un froid délicieux. 

Le plus petit des deux démons, posa son pied sur la glace. Il s'arrêta à peine le pied posé, les yeux fermés et une expression d'extase sur le visage. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il tourna la tête vers son ami. 

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais… J'aimerais que ça dure pour toujours !

- Quatre !

Le dit, Quatre, tourna la tête, suivant le doigt de Zechs, pour observer l'enfer. Une pluie de flocons blancs tombait du ciel bleu. Le rouge disparaissait petit à petit, remplacé par le blanc. Le sol brillait de millier de cristaux et les colonnes rouge sang, gelaient de la base à la pointe devenant de magnifiques stalagmites scintillantes. Ils pouvaient voir la mousse blanche, couvrirent lentement tout le sol de l'enfer. Quatre regardait avec admiration tous ces diamants purs, faire renaître l'endroit, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et tomba sur un ange aux ailes déployées. Il était habillé d'une simple toge, bleu glacé, couvrant son corps à la peau matte. Il regardait avec curiosité Quatre et l'autre blond. 

- Que faites-vous ici ? Je croyais que nous étions que deux chargés de retransformer les enfers ?

Voyant leur expression perdue, il les observa plus en détail. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Tous les deux les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Un visage aux traits fins et une peau de porcelaine. Ils ressemblaient en tout point à des anges si ce n'était leurs habits, étrangement démoniaques. Leurs ailes étaient recouvertes de givre et de neige pure, couvrant leurs plumes se dit-il. L'ange soupira. Sûrement deux anges qui avaient trouvé amusant de regarder l'enfer mourir. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été envoyé. Pour ramener, les plaisantins chez eux. 

- Quels sont vos noms ?

- Quatre ! Et mon ami s'appelle Zechs.

- Il ne sait pas parler ?

- Non c'est juste que… Sa gorge n'a pas supporté la chaleur et ses cordes vocales non plus. Il peut parler mais… Pas souvent.

- Comment ça la chaleur ? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?

- Je n'ai pas compté.

- On verra ça plus tard ! Donnez–moi vos vrais noms.

- Mais… C'est Quatre et Zechs !

- On m'a engagé parce que je connaissais tout le monde au pays angélique jusqu'au plus petit nouveau-né. Et je ne connais personne de votre nom. 

- Mais… Nous ne sommes pas des anges, c'est pour ça !

- Apparemment, je ne pourrais rien tirer de vous. Suivez-moi, vous allez passer devant les archanges !

Les deux démons suivirent l'ange avec hésitation et peur. Les archanges étaient réputés pour être le cauchemar des démons. Et même s'il n'était pas des démons communs, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Ils le suivirent néanmoins. 

Durant leur traversée des enfers, une chose les intrigua, il n'y avait aucun démon en vue. Ils trouvèrent cela plutôt étrange, vu qu'avant l'arrivée du froid, l'enfer grouillait de démon en tout genre. 

- Heuu… Seigneur…

- Heero tout court.

- Heero, pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun démon ?

- Ils disparaissent avec le froid. Ils tombent en poussière dès la première brise. Vous n'êtes pas allés à l'école des fées ?

- L'école des fées ?

L'ange pila. Il se retourna vers les deux blonds, le regard suspicieux. 

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Heeuu… Nous… Enfin…

- Répondez !

- Des démons.

- Tous les démons meurent à l'approche du froid !

- Nous… Nous mourions avec la chaleur… Lentement…

Quatre avait les larmes aux yeux en repensant à la souffrance du feu. Lui aussi aurait perdu sa gorge si la chaleur avait duré un jour de plus. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Se transformant en cristaux de glace avant d'atteindre le sol. Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras. Pensant que c'était Zechs, il se laissa aller, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. 

- Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

La voix avait été douce, sans nuance de reproche. Seule la tristesse se faisait sentir. Mais Quatre recula néanmoins. Il avait cru être dans les bras de Zechs, et se découvrait de ceux de l'ange. Le pire, étant qu'il s'y était senti bien. 

- Dé… Désolé !

- Ça n'est pas grave. Bon on reprend notre route ! Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

- Pourquoi n'y allons nous pas en volant ?

- Ça le déconcentrerait.

- Qui ?

- L'ange de neige.

- L'ange de neige ?

- Celui qui est en train de rendre à cet ancien paradis sa couleur originelle.

- Ancien paradis ?

- Les démons l'ont conquis, il y a quelque millénaire.

- Et toi… Tu es l'ange de quoi ?

- De la glace.

- Et tu sais faire quoi ?

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas aller à l'école féerique vous deux ! Je peux ressentir les changements se produisant dans un milieu gelé. On peut me considérer comme une alarme ambulante. Si un monde angélique se fait attaquer, je le ressens tout de suite, et alors je sonne l'alerte !

- Oh ! Moi je trouve que la glace est très jolie !

Se rendant compte de ses paroles, Quatre pris une jolie teinte rouge vive. Il aimait la glace aucun doute, l'avoir touchée lui avait procuré un sentiment de plaisir intense, mais cela pouvait aussi se traduire par, il aimait l'ange. Il ne le détestait ! Il avait même plutôt aimé être dans ses bras, chauds mais pas brûlants. Il repartit dans les rouge lave à cette pensée. 

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Non c'est juste que… On ferait pas mieux d'y aller ?

- Neige !

- Quoi ?

- Zechs veut juste dire qu'il préfère la neige.

- Ça va plaire à Duo ça !

- Joli !

- Je croyais qu'il parlait peu ?

- Le froid doit lui faire du bien.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans le silence, Quatre se rendant compte qu'il se rapprochait de Heero à chaque pas et ce dernier n'en faisant pas moins. Zechs riait sous cape derrière eux, ayant bien vu leur petit manège. C'était ce qu'on appelait un coup de foudre. Même s'il n'en avait jamais vu personnellement. Il regarda l'horizon, sentant quelque chose changer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il marchait, et qu'il s'approchait de la destination finale, il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Ses ailes s'allégeaient étrangement et son cœur se réchauffait. En même temps, une brise chaude vint les frôler. 

- Duo doit commencer à faiblir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne doit réchauffer l'endroit que lorsque tout est gelé.

- Et ça n'est pas le cas ?

- Pas encore, ou alors il est allé bien plus vite que d'habitude. 

- Possible ?

- Pas sans amplificateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un amplificateur ?

- Quelqu'un qui fait augmenter les pouvoir d'un autre. Ils sont rares et il en existe qu'un seul pour chaque ange du temps.

- Les anges du temps sont spéciaux ?

- Oui ! Il y en a deux pour la glace, deux pour la chaleur, trois pour la terre, trois pour l'eau, et quatre pour le vent.

- Et autant d'amplificateurs ?

- Exactement ! Le problème étant, qu'un ange du temps n'en à a pas toujours. Mais l'avantage, c'est que quand il le rencontre, il peut être sur sûr que c'est son amour.

- C'est joli !

- C'est vrai ! La preuve, tu es mon amplificateur.

- QUOI !

- Depuis que tu es à mes côtés, je peux sentir chaque pas que nous faisons sur la glace et celle-ci se développé. D'ailleurs, je peux maintenant confirmer que Duo a fini. Lui aussi a donc son amplificateur.

- Mais… Que… Qui te dit que ça n'est pas Zechs ?

- Je ne suis pas attiré par lui.

- Mais… Je…

Le moins que Quatre pouvait dire, c'était que Heero était directe. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Les démons ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle, mais il ne s'était jamais considéré comme l'un d'eux. Résultat, il virait du rouge au rouge plus foncé depuis tout à l'heure. 

- Ça te dérange ?

- Non c'est juste que… Tu me l'annonces… Comme ça… Je… Puis en plus…

- C'est pas très clair.

- Je saiiiiis !

Quatre se cacha timidement la tête entre les mains.

- Je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais trop directe. Le pauvre tu l'as effrayé !

- T'ai pas demandé ton avis.

- Mais c'est qu'il grognon mon Hee-chan !

- Très drôle ! Et si tu te montrais parce que là c'est toi qui leur fait peur.

- J'arrive !

Un ange aux ailes tout aussi blanches que celle de Heero apparut devant eux. Il avait des cheveux longs, plus long encore que ceux de Zechs, de couleur châtain. Une silhouette fine et élancée. Des yeux de couleur améthyste ponctuaient le tableau de l'ange de neige. 

- Tu as fini de poser ?

- Missant Hee-chan ! J'ai bien le droit de me montrer sous mon meilleur profile à mon amoureeeuuuu !

- Baka.

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

- Tu vas rendre jaloux le mien.

- Je suis sûr que tu t'arrangeras pour le rendre jaloux tout seul !

- Explique-toi ?

- Une magnifique princesse dans des merveilleux habits du plus jolie joli des roses…

- Pitié !

- Qui croie qu'à chacune de ses apparitions, tes pouvoirs atteignent le maximum…

- Pitié Duo !

- Va falloir que tu lui expliques un jour.

- Tu peux pas le faire à ma place ?

- Peux pas, j'ai un rendez-vous à chaque fois.

- Traître !

Duo lui tira la langue en réponse, et se jeta au cou de Zechs. 

- Alors c'est toi celui que j'attends depuis si longtemps ! Ma j'ai de la chance t'es à croquer !

- Et c'est moi qui suis directe !

- Occupe-toi de ton ange, je m'occupe du mien.

- Pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée.

- Missant !

- Heeuuu… Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami !

- Que tu dis !

- Meuh ! Hee-chaaaaaaaaan !

- Ton ange se pose des questions.

- Vi ?

- Comment ?

- Heeuu… Tu peux préciser ?

- Il ne peut pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- La gorge brûlée.

- Je vais arranger ça de suite !

Sans avertissement, Duo embrassa Zechs. Ce-dernier trop surpris pour réagir, se laissa faire. En fait, il avait à peine vu le châtain, qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en séparer. C'était comme si le lien entre eux deux, c'était créé alors qu'il marchait. Il sentit durant ce baiser brûlant, le froid envahir sa gorge et la guérir. Il regretta de ne pas avoir réagi quand Duo se sépara de lui. 

- Voilà c'est guéri ! Si tu ne le veux pas, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi tu sais. Il arrive que l'amour des amplificateurs ne soit qu'à sens unique alors…

- Non ! Je… Veux rester… Avec toi !

- Vrai ?

Zechs se contenta de hocher la tête. Et Duo se serra contre lui. 

- Par contre, il va falloir débarrasser vos ailes du givre !

Sans que les deux démons n'aient put pu dire un mot, Duo fit s'envoler la neige de leurs ailes. Quatre et Zechs fermèrent les yeux. Ils s'attendaient à ce que les deux anges les rejettent en voyant leurs ailes noires et membraneuses. Ça aurait été plutôt normal. Ils s'attendaient à être repoussé puis à passer devant les archanges, puis condamné à mort, mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit. 

- J'ai jamais vu des ailes aussi blanches ! On dirait qu'elles sont bleutées à moitié !

- Hn !

Zechs et Quatre rouvrirent les yeux, surpris. Le plus grand des deux blonds, compris enfin, pourquoi il avait sentit ses ailes s'alléger durant le trajet. Le second lui ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop absorber par ce qui allait être sa relation avec Heero.  

- On aurait presque dit que vous aviez peur de vos ailes !

- Presque.

- Mais vous allez quand même passer devant les archanges.

- On risque quoi ?

- Ça dépend de ce que vous avez fait ! Mais je pense pas grand-chose puisque les amplificateurs son rares. Il suffira juste de leur dire comment vous êtes venus.

- Nous… Nous ne savons pas !

- Comment ça ?

- Nous sommes ici depuis un moment et… Nous ne savons pas comment nous sommes arrivés.

- Avec la cause de l'amnésie, je pense que vous vous en sortirez sans aucune peine. Surtout qu'apparemment cela fait bien trop longtemps que vous attendiez notre venue.

- Plus d'un an !

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas eu de chance.

- Non !

- Mais tout ça c'est réglé ! Maintenant vous êtes avec nous et aucune chance que l'on vous lâche !

- Exacte !

Les deux anciens démons sourirent. Duo pris la main de Zechs dans l'une des siennes, et avec l'autre, il ouvrit un portail de cristal. Ils passèrent tous dedans l'un après l'autre. Et alors qu'eux rentrait au pays angélique, des anges aux ailes de feu allèrent réchauffer l'ancien enfer. 

Les deux nouveaux anges passèrent devant le conseil des archanges et s'en tirèrent sans aucune peine. Leur amnésie étant prouvée. Ils suivirent durant le reste de l'éternité, leur deux anges-sauveurs, et avec eux reconquirent presque la totalité des mondes angélique. Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, les anges du temps de l'élément de la glace avaient leur amplificateur. 

Fin

Chtite : finish ^^

Kei : g pas mal réussis mon coup ne ? ^^

Chtite : je pense po que t'aurais put faire mieux en 1h45 sans que se soi une fic éclair ^^0

Kei : faudra qu'on refasse des concours comme ça ^^

Chtite : vip ^^ review please !


End file.
